Matchmaker Megan
by Nutter Butter-Peanutjon
Summary: You know how Megan looks like Austin and Ally's daughter? What if she is? Maybe she's trying to prevent something that happens in the future? You'll have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A random story from some people saying that Megan looks a lot like Austin and Ally's future daughter.**

**So what if she was? What if she was sent to make sure some horrible event never happened?**

**Yeah, kinda weird, but you know.**

Chapter 1

Megan curled up in her bed. Her parents were arguing again. They got married twelve years ago and had her two years later. However, after constant interviews about Austin's career and his general life, nothing had been right. Her parents would always be arguing about how Austin's always too busy or something, and she would have to hide in her room with her pet chihuahua, Chow.

Chow whimpered and curled up under Megan's arm. "It's ok, Chow," the young girl reassured her small dog. "I'm sure this'll blow over like all the others."

But it didn't. A few days later Ally filed a divorce. Megan couldn't stop crying.

"Why, mom?!" she screamed.

"It's so hard to live a life with a famous husband," Ally tried to explain to her daughter.

"But mom!" Megan cried into her mom's shoulder.

"Look, it'll be fine, Megan," Ally reassured her. "You'll probably stay with me, and your dad will visit and you can stay with him on alternating weekends, and-"

"But it's not the same, mom!"

"I'm sorry, honey, but it has to be done."

Megan cried in her room for three days, only coming out to get dinner. Chow was there by her side.

"I wish there was a way to prevent this," Megan said to Chow. Chow barked and ran outside. "Chow, where are you going?" Megan asked anxiously, and followed the chihuahua. She found a wide open garage with a large object covered with a tarp. Chow started tugging on the tarp.

"Chow, stop! That's not yours!" Megan begged the chihuahua, hoping that the person who owned the object wouldn't come out. And if they did, they weren't grumpy. Finally, the tarp came off, revealing a time machine- well, that's what Megan thought it was.

"Cool…" Megan said, amazed. "Is this- is this a time machine?" she asked Chow, who barked and walked inside of it. "Let's see… Mom and dad are divorcing because Cheetah Beat gets in the way of their relationship, right?" Megan asked herself. "What if I went into the past and pretended to be an interviewer to make sure they stayed together?! That's brilliant!" she congratulated herself and set a date.

"This is so cool, Chow!"

**What do you think? I think it's a good idea. :) But ya know, it's always the readers' opinions that matter. So review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, now Megan's in the past. We're starting out with Magazines & Made-Up Stuff from a new point of view- Megan trying to fit in and keep certain events from happening.**

Chapter 2 - Megan's POV

"Whoa…" I muttered as I looked around. I recognized this stuff from pictures, but it was cool to see it in real life. I looked down at the small dog next to her. "I need to fit in," I thought out loud. "What did mom say kids sounded like? 'That is totes hilar…' How's that?" Chow barked in reply. "I'll take that as a 'good job'," I grinned. "Now to Cheetah Beat!" I said and marched off. I then turned to Chow.

"Where's Cheetah Beat?" I asked the dog. Chow barked and ran off, so I followed him. After all, he lead me to the time machine.

"Chow, this is Sonic Boom!" I whined. Chow barked and "pointed" to a woman with a camera. "Oh, that's Megan Simms!" I realized. Megan Simms was somewhat of my namesake, since she was a major part of mom and dad getting together. I ran up to the woman.

"Um, hi, I'm a new intern at Cheetah Beat, and, uh," I hadn't really planned what she was going to say, so I stuttered a little on my excuse. "Our boss wanted me to interview dad- Austin Moon for you!" I finally ended.

"Oh, well, okay," Simms said, slightly suspicious. She handed me the camera and headed off.

"That worked well," I said to Chow. Chow barked and started to head into Sonic Boom. "Stay, Chow," I told the chihuahua. "If you walk in, mom and dad will be suspicious." Chow whimpered a little but sat in the corner. I smiled, lifted the camera a little, and walked in. "Totes hilar, totes hilar," I said quietly.

"OMG, Austin Moon!" I yelled out as I walked in. Dad seemed surprised. "It's really you!" I then screamed in excitement and snapped a picture. "_Wow, I'm a really good actress!_" I thought.

"Not now kid," Uncle Dez said. "We're waiting for a reporter from Cheetah Beat!" I rolled my eyes.

"I _am_ the reporter from Cheetah Beat," I told him. "Megan…Simms," I introduced myself to dad. He shook my hand.

"But, you're like, five!" he said, in shock. I started to yell out that "he gave birth to me 10 years ago" but remembered he didn't know me.

"I'm ten," I corrected him. "And, I don't usually get starstruck, but I am fuh-reaking!" I said and squeezed him. That time it wasn't acting- I was really excited to see my dad in the past.

"And I'm having trouble buh-reathing!" he replied. I tried not to laugh.

"Oh! You must be- Ally!" I almost said mom. Ugh! Get used to it, Megan! I then quickly snapped a photo. "Austin's songwriter… you're like the most epic girl, ev-ah!"

"Heh, thank you Megan!" mom thanked me. "Guys hear that?" she asked dad, Uncle Dez, and Aunt Trish. "Most epic girl, ev-ah!" I once again tried not to laugh at mom's horrible attempt to mimic me.

"Then let's get the interview started," Aunt Trish said as mom walked away, embarrassed.

"There's no interview," I said. Oops! Excuse, excuse, excuse… oh yeah! Dad once said that Aunt Trish lied about all the cool stuff he did- which he didn't do. I'll use that! "I'm here to see Austin do all the fun stuff he wrote about!"

"What?!" dad, Aunt Trish, and Uncle Dez cried, shocked.

"You want the cover, don't you?" I then continued to say something that dad used to say about me. "I'm young, but I'm powerful." They stared at me, shocked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a tinkle."

Dad, Aunt Trish, and Uncle Dez pointed to Sonic Boom's bathroom. After that, I made dad do all the things he lied about. How did that help any with keeping them from divorcing? It didn't. I just wanted to see if he would do it. And he did! But now I have to put the plan in motion.

**Well, that was somewhat fun, but whatever. The rest of it will be completely original, so be ready!**


	3. Author's Note (So Sorry!)

**Sorry but this isn't chapter 3. This is just an A/N.**

**So I haven't updated in awhile, and I'm really sorry about that- I've just been moving slowly lately.**

**And also, I said I would be doing more original stuff in Chapter 3, right? Well I'm not. I decided that I would have a perfect plot for Partners & Parachutes. Problem with that? P&P doesn't come out until the 17th of March. So that means it'll be awhile before I update.**

**Fortunately, I have Disney Channel On Demand, so I'll actually get started writing on the 11th, not the 18th. But that's still over a week from now.**

**If you're a fan of Shake It Up, I'm currently writing a story titled "Prom" for it, which I will continue throughout the week before P&P comes out.**

"**Prom" is about prom coming up, and CeCe, Rocky, and Ty try to pick the perfect person to go out with. Majorly Rogan, Reuce, GeCe, and Tynka, which I know a lot of people ship.**

**So again, sorry about the delay, and in advance sorry about the rest of the delay for a week. So…**

**Read my other stories!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ugh, I'm having trouble coming up with ideas. This is the last chapter because I've already figured it out. Sorry. ;(**

So mom and dad are finally dating! I know, I almost ruined it with the whole "Kira" thing. But I didn't. If I hadn't, then dad would've just asked mom out and it wouldn't have been romantic at all. See? And besides, I also posted that mom and dad were together.

"Megan! Megan!" Uncle Dez yelled as he ran up to me. I would've gone back to the present by now but I thought I would make sure nothing bad would happen.

"Un- Dez?" I asked, confused. I almost said uncle again. You'd think I'd be used to it by now.

"Un-Dez? Like the opposite?" Dez stared at me, confused. "Whatever that's not important. What's important is, Austin and Ally broke up!"

"What?!" I asked shocked as started to run to Sonic Boom. I stopped suddenly. "Why did you tell me this?" I asked and turned around.

"Corn dog, corn dog, yummy-yummy-yummy!" Dez said, juggling corn dogs.

"Where did you get those-" I started to say and turned around again. Mom and dad were behind me- and they were adults.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Don't worry, your parents are here!" mom said. But it was Aunt Trish's voice.

"Huh…?" and suddenly they turned into puppets- controlled by Trish.

"The real shock is that you're just realizing this now!" Trish said. Suddenly _she_ turned into a puppet- controlled by a zebra?!

"I'm just as confused as you are, Kevin!" the zebra said. Suddenly, I woke up in my room.

"What?! It was just a dream?!" I asked myself, shocked. Then, as an afterthought, "Last time I watch Phineas & Ferb before bedtime…" Chow sat next to me, sniffing me.

"Wait, does that mean that mom and dad still divorced…?" I asked Chow. To my reply, I heard mom and dad laughing downstairs. "Maybe not!" I said excited and ran downstairs. They were looking at pictures and laughing. "So you guys didn't divorce!" I said, happily.

"What?" dad asked, shocked.

"Dream I had…" I said, embarrassed.

"Look, honey, our life may be stressful, but your father and I love each other, no matter what," mom reassured me. I smiled.

"So what are you looking at?" I asked, hopping up between them.

"Some pictures," dad replied. "Hey look, here's the one Megan Simms took when we started dating." I smiled at the picture. Huh. Déjà vu-ish. It looks like the picture _I_ took.

"Here's a picture of us WITH Megan!" mom said and pulled a picture out.

"Let me see!" I said and pulled it over to me. Looking at it, I realized it looked EXACTLY like I do.

**The end! Yeah, I'm actually kinda glad it's over. This was hard to write. Oh well. I'm working on a REALLY big story that you guys will enjoy- Disney's Amazing Race!**


End file.
